Ocean-Born Amelia
by Insane Novelist
Summary: AU. Captain Kirkland is a ruthless pirate lord, feared by all. However, his whole life will change when a woman on board the ship he is raiding gives birth to a little girl he names Amelia. And 15 years later, he meets her again, only to possibly fall in love with her while seeking revenge on his old foe Bonnefoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my "first" Hetalia story and I hope you enjoy! It is a story from an American legend about a woman named Mary and I don't own that tale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

….

Chapter 1: Born On the Ocean

_Ocean-Born Amelia_

_July, 1720, Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean..._

"Push!" he shouted as his hand was being held by his wife.

She screamed in loud, bloody agony. Pain coursed from her back to her legs, as if a thousand knives were stabbing at her relentlessly. The sweat cascaded off her brunette brow and her curly dark hair. Her clothes soaked in the grease and oils of her body. The ship's rocking would not make her labor any easier.

The couple came from Ireland in hopes of starting a new life in the colony of New England. The man, Alfred Jones, purchased some land in Londonderry for his wife and his unborn child. The due date was originally three weeks from this particular day and they were soon to land within a week-and-a-half. They had no worry in their mind that their child would be born on that date. However, it seemed that the child had other plans.

The muggy heat filled their cabin; taking away whatever bits of oxygen was available. Alfred wiped his forehead, trying to keep consciousness by ignoring the amount of blood that pooled around his wife.

"Don't worry, Lizzie, just a little bit more!" he encouraged.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT FIVE MINUTES AGO!" she shrilled. She grabbed his throat and pulled Alfred close to her face. "WE ARE NEVER GOING TO HAVE SEX AGAIN!"

Alfred swallowed the spit that was forming in his mouth. Elizabeth pushed him away from her and ordered "GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME!"

Alfred nodded and quickly went back to work.

..…...

On the deck of the wooden ship with grand white sails, the captain was making his rounds. He took pride on how the ship seemed to glide among the waves, free-spirited and gentle. This vessel was a gem carrying people and treasures from Europe to the North American colonies. Despite the sun scorching him and his crew, the salt-filled breeze of the ocean balanced the day. The captain approached his first-mate at the very tip of the ship and held a spy glass straight towards the sea.

"How goes it, Bones, do you see any sight of them?" the captain asked.

Bones replied, "No sir, just open waters and a clear sky."

"Very good," the captain said with pride. The two men easily distinguished from each other. The captain wore a clean suit, boots, and hat while his first-mate preferably adorned on comfortable and loose shirt and pants.

"Captain, how are the passengers?" Bones asked.

"They should be fine. We are yet to have a single death on thus voyage."

"How about that Jones couple?" he grinned.

The captain understood what he had meant. Alfred was known to work for the captain now and again. He was usually teased for his brute strength and lack of concentration. His actions on board made the crew wonder how he ever got a wife. Of course they knew he was married by the way he talked about Elizabeth and how beautiful she was. It was assumed she was one of those "Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder" kinds of people since no one would ever believe Alfred Jones could land a looker. That changed entirely when Elizabeth stepped aboard for the first time when she and Alfred decided to move to New England. The envy of the entire crew, from the captain to the cabin boy, was enormous. No man could take their eyes off of her dark hair and blue-green eyes. It was quite a shock to have her be Alfred's wife, it was all the more upsetting when they found out she was pregnant.

"Jones and his wife are in their cabin."

"Lucky bastard. It's always the idiots that have the best of luck," said Bones.

"You know that life is unfair when a beautiful woman marries a good-for-nothing."

"Ain't that the truth," Bones agreed returning to his look-out responsibilities. Yet his smug grin changed when his tan skin turned a sickly pale once he laid his eyes towards the Atlantic.

"C-Captain..." Bones stuttered.

The captain noticed the change in his first-mate's face and turned to the direction he was facing towards in the waters. The captain was trying to second guess what Bones had seen. A dark spot was approaching from a distance as clouds loomed over the floating object. The captain walked towards the very tip of the ship taking Bones' spyglass with him.

"It can't be..." he whispered to himself. He held the spyglass to his eye. "Damn!" he growled.

"Captain?" Bones asked in concern.

Removing the spyglass the captain replied, "We got pirates… and I recognize the flag."

"Who is it?"

"Kirkland."

Bones said, "Shouldn't he be in Spain?"

"You can't always trust what you hear. Prepare the crew, we may have to fight."

Bones saluted, "Yes, Captain." He then sprinted to the crew to give out the orders.

The captain remained where he was. "May God have mercy on us."

…...

Alfred heard the sound of shuffling feet coming from the deck above, scuttling about. Muffled shouts sprouted here and there but he did not think much of it. Elizabeth took notice as well of the sounds.

"What's—ah—happening?" she gritted as she looked to the ceiling.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Give me another push, you're almost there."

She grunted and moaned as she continued to push. Tears started to form in her eyes as pain increased. Her head began to spin as well due to the noise increase from the crew on the deck.

...

"She's getting closer!" a crewman shouted. The men gathered to the right of the ship watching as the opposing vessel prepared to board them.

"Captain, what should we do?" Bones asked.

"Nothing… If we try to fight, we shall lose. I refuse to risk the lives of the people here. If we just let them board the worst damage they can do is break a sail, take a few supplies, possibly evening inflicting injury. But I would rather have that than a burning ship covered in blood."

Bones was surprised. He thought that they would fight to the death. But dealing with blood- thirsty pirates lead by a legendary captain known for his ruthlessness and cunning, it seemed safer to have a quick surrender than a full-fledge battle. Bones hated the idea to put up a wuss act yet he hated the idea of death more. In his thoughts, he did not notice the pirate vessel neck-in-neck with their own.

Shadowing over the men, the black sails loomed and choked the sky. A smell of death, as if flesh had been rotting for ages, repelled the crew. The boat creaked with each wave, loud and eerie, to warn anyone who would dare challenge its might. Pirates started to appear on the deck, dirty, glaring, sweaty, but overall menacing. Some had scars while others seemed deformed. They appeared with weapons in their hands such as knives, swords, and guns, but they did not move. The stillness of these hard, stone-hearted men was more intimidating than watching the black sails flap above.

The crew wondered which one of the bastards was Kirkland. Kirkland was the most heartless, conniving, sinister man to ever roam. It was said once that his eyes were made of fire, that he drank the blood of his victims, men, women, and children, and that he collects the fingers of the shipmates he had murdered. His presence could turn a man to stone, that his heart was as black and soulless as the night. The captain had earned multiple names since he had first gained fame from just being a privateer. One was "Black Corpse" for his inhuman personality and ruthlessness, another was "Red Hands" for the blood he had spilled was said to be so great that it actually stained his hands, and the most recent one "Scar Master" from an attack on a merchant ship when he inflicted multiple scars on a crew member's body after the crewman spat on him. Just the name "Kirkland" alone was enough to strike fear into the hearts of millions.

At last the ships were neck and neck with each other. The clouds grew darker over the sails, suffocating the atmosphere and causing the waves to still. The sailors quaked at the closeness of the opposing ship's name, the_ Serpent_. They all watched as the menaces prepared to board, grabbing ropes and wooden planks to cross. One by one the men came as crewmen slowly backed away in fear of what would happen if they were to make one of them unhappy by accidently bumping into them. About ten men had boarded when a large wooden plank was placed in-between the ships to allow a few more to pass through. The first man to cross it was a large blond man, fitted with broad shoulders with his hair slicked back exposing his piercing blue eyes. He dressed in a proper manner with brown boots, puffy shirt, and a black coat that remained unbuttoned. Following him was a Japanese man. It was a rare sight in these parts an Asian man. He had on a plain blue, men's kimono with a katana attached to the left side of his belt. The last one to follow on board was a peculiarly young man with yellow-blonde hair and intense green eyes. His hair was kept in a low ponytail revealing the multiple piercings on his left ear. His puffy shirt was baggy and loose, revealing his strong chest with regular trousers and shoes with a red coat hanging off his shoulders with gold buttons. Adorning his neck was a round gold locket with a matching with its own chain. He appeared to be of seventeen years and his face was had frightening look even though he was quite handsome.

"Who's the captain here?" He asked in a serious tone.

Confused, the captain stepped forward. " I am," he responded.

"Good, now we won't have to worry about who's who. Kill them all and any threatening passengers except for the captain." As he gave the order, his men lined up with their guns, muskets and swords.

"Please, just take whatever you want. We don't want to fight," the captain begged. "Please reconsider!"

The boy grinned. "I'd rather not."

The captain was angered by his smugness and spat, "Who are you to give such orders?!"

The boy crossed his arms nonchalantly and replied, "I have many names and they don't quite suit me." He reached for his gun and pulled it out. " I just prefer 'Kirkland'."

The captain and his crew were in shock as Kirkland was at last revealed. He growled at him, "Heartless bastard…"

"Another name for the books… Ready men?" Kirkland pointed his gun at the captain's head and the rest followed his example. "Aim…" he played with trigger. "Fi-" his last ordered was interrupted by the sound of a screaming baby. The noise filled the deck making everyone listen, especially Kirkland. He froze in his spot, listening to the cries of a child. He bent down to place his ear to the deck to confirm where the sound was coming from.

"I say," Kirkland grinned, "What kind of cargo are you carrying, Captain?" The man in question did not respond. Kirkland stood up straight and said, "Take me to where the child is…"

….

"It's a girl!" Alfred laughed. "It's a girl!" He held the screaming child in his arms as his wife started crying. "We did it! We really did it!" he shouted.

Elizabeth continued crying as she chuckled. "What do you mean 'we'? I did all the pushing." She reached out for her daughter, gently holding her neck and placing her tiny body unto her lap. Lizzie then wrapped her in a white blanket and held her close. The child continued to cry.

"Shhh… you're a loud one, aren't you? Just like her papa," she giggled as she cradled her daughter close to her chest. Slowly, their baby girl stopped. Alfred sat closer to his wife, gently stroking his daughter's head. He noticed the tufts of blond that resembled his own hair color.

"She's so… small," he said as he smiled. "I'm finally a father."

Elizabeth's jaded eyes glowed with sensation as he spoke those words. "Yes, you are."

"What do you think her name should be?"

Elizabeth suddenly came to a realization. "You know what? I don't think we ever bothered figuring out a name for a girl. If it was a boy we would name him after you."

"I'm sure we can name her 'Alfred'. I don't think they have a lot of naming rules in Londonderry. I'm pretty sure we can get away with it."

Elizabeth eyed her husband, "Don't be stupid." Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside their door. It sounded like multiple men approaching them. Then there came a knock on their cabin door. Alfred and Elizabeth looked at each other but the knocking continued. Alfred placed a blanket over his wife's shoulders to cover her.

"I'll see who it is," he said as he stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. As soon as he opened it, he was slammed into the adjacent wall with a knife to his throat. He was held there by the man with piercing blue eyes.

"Alfred!" Elizabeth called out in terror as more men entered the room.

A Japanese man entered after the first man had attacked. The captain followed after him while muttering and apology. At last, Kirkland came into the room. Elizabeth was frightened by the intensity of his eyes. His gazed went from her to her daughter. He came towards her and kneeled, staring at the child.

Elizabeth started to shake. "Tell me," the young man spoke in a ragged tone, "Is this child a boy or a girl?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Alfred shouted but shoved against the wall even harder.

Elizabeth cried out, "It's a girl!"

Kirkland's face softened as looked onto the child. "A girl it is…" Elizabeth noticed the change in tone and face seemed to gentle out. Kirkland continued staring at the child. Soon the child's eyes opened to expose the grayness in them, but he could tell that they would be blue one day.

"I'll make you a deal…" he spoke. "If you name her 'Amelia', I promise you no harm will come to anyone on this ship."

Frightened by his words, Elizabeth reluctantly agreed. Kirkland then ordered for Alfred to be released and demanded a specific chest to be brought to him. The Japanese man left as quickly as he returned with a medium sized wooden chest intricately carved with roses. Still kneeling he opened it and took out white brocade fabric that had an intricate gold pattern of lilies.

"This is for Amelia on her wedding day," he announced placing the expensive fabric on the bed. "You may also keep the chest. One more thing," Kirkland removed the golden locket from his neck and placed it around the child. The locket was simple and had a keyhole in the center. "Gentlemen, we're done here," he said as he made his way to the door. He then faced Alfred and Elizabeth once more, "Thank you for your time." He bowed and went on his way as his men followed in suit.

...

The pirates left without causing a single casualty which brought some disappointment to Kirkland's staff. Nothing was taken, burnt, smashed, torched, nothing at all was left behind to imply a pirate's doing. They were stunned to see their captain not spill a single drop of blood on any of the crewmen. It was sudden how Kirkland demanded everyone to return to the ship, but there they were, casting off into the distance towards the English Channel and the other to the colonies. Kirkland leaned over the banister to watch the merchant vessel take off into a breezy sunset with Amelia. The wind blew around him as he stared off.

"Sir," he heard a voice say. Kirkland turned to see Kiku. "Sir, I was wondering, why did you do that?"

Kirkland grinned, "Do what? Give away some presents? I just wanted to congratulate the couple."

Kiku gave a questioning look. "Why did you say that fabric was for wedding?"

"Well, she is going to get married someday so I know that it won't go to waste."

"But why did you give away your locket? You nearly killed a man for touching it," Kiku responded.

"I'm going to get it back. I'll use it as a good excuse to go find her," he smiled.

"Sorry, Sir, I don't quite understand. What do you mean by that?" he stared as his captain gave him sly smile. His faced displayed shock as he spoke, "You're not really planning to find that little girl, are you?"

"Naturally. Besides, I need to make sure that brocade is used," Kirkland smiled and turned his face towards the waters.

_"If that is what you plan to do, I hope for your sake she does not turn out ugly,"_ Japan thought as he left his captain to his thoughts.

…

**Long, right? Did you like it? Was it good? Weird? Make you feel uncomfortable in anyway how I virtually made Pirate!England a pedophile? If not, great! Please review!**

**Sincerely~ Insanity **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the reviews, you guys; and it's only the first chapter! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! By the way, Hungary is not Grace. Grace is a character I made up based on the original mother in the American folk-tale **_**Ocean-Born Mary**_**. Hungary's human name is Elizeveta or Elizabeta or something similar to Elizabeth.**

….

Chapter 2: Time That Passes Beyond the Ocean

_Ocean-Born Amelia_

15 Years Later...

The ship creaked with each wave that crashed into its ribs. The crew lazed around in the lower cabins as Captain Kirkland rested himself properly on his chair, using his desk as a pedestal in his private quarters. He placed his hands on the chair's arms while his triangular hat rested over his face. It hid the age of thirty-two years, hiding the dark goatee and whiskers that removed childhood from his features.

So, the older man rested in painful peace. After spending nearly twenty years at sea, Kirkland felt something he had not experienced in a long while.

He was bored...

Piracy started to decay within the last few years, like a race facing genocide. He wondered how long it would be until he died out. The lack of looting made him mind-wander through his thoughts. This is what boredom will do to a pirate.

Suddenly, there came a knock. Kirkland groaned to hoist himself from his dream-world in order to answer the door of reality. He tossed his hat to the side in the already messy quarters that had some tossed coins, maps in lay-away, and a few sheathed swords slept on his red velvet bed. Boots met wood with each creak and stomp he made. Kirkland opened the door to reveal his first-mate, Kiku Honda.

Kirkland rubbed his eyes with aggravation, though he never gets made at Kiku. "Thanks, bloody bastard. Thanks for waking me; I was having a pretty damn good dream."

"My apologies, Captain." He bowed. "But I have news."

Arching his eyebrow, Kirkland welcomed his mate inside. He walked back to his desk, only to lean on. Kiku shut the door before approaching the captain.

Kirkland was impatient. "Well, what was so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Sir, its Bonnefoy."

"Oh, yeah. What about that bloody frog? Did he sleep with his mum again?" He laughed.

"We found him."

His face turned serious. "About damn time. I haven't seen the bastard in several years. Where is he?"

"Londonderry, a town in New Hampshire."

"What's he doing there?"

Kiku shrugged. "We believe that he has entered retirement."

Kirkland laughed. "Retirement? Bonnefoy? That frog wouldn't give up the life for some shithole. He has to be up to something. Probably planning a raid. Do you know how long he's been there?"

Kiku replied, "About five years."

Kirkland scratched his chin. A thousand questions flooded his mind. Why is Francis in New England? How has no one discovered his secret? More importantly, how is he living?

"Did you find out anything about his finances? His lifestyle?"

"Hai. We have discovered that he has become one of the richest men in the colony. He attends church properly and is often seen socializing with the local women."

"What a damn hypocrite, it's a total act. That man couldn't quote a verse if his life depended on it." But he thought for a moment. This information did not connect in his mind. The Bonnefoy he knew would never settle down in a small town, attend church, and not commit a crime for five years. That could leave only two explanations.

"Bonnefoy has to be put in an asylum."

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Kiku shouted.

"You know how I am when I'm trying to figure out something. But then again, though I hate to say it, but perhaps the bastard has change." Kirkland paused. Then he grinned.

"Kiku, you remember that Bonnefoy has taken many things from me over the years, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Kiku replied.

"Well...I think I should take it back."

Kiku arched a brow. "Kiku, I think I'm in need of a holiday. I believe our Austrian friend lives near Londonderry. It's about time we paid a visit."

"'We'?"

"Why, you and Ludwig of course. I can't leave my two best men behind. Although, Kiku," Kirkland placed a hand over his chin, "We may have to do something about your wardrobe. People will already question why I have Japanese man following me; I can't have them asking why he looks like a samurai as well. They'll get suspicious."

'There isn't anything wrong with my clothes. Westerners are not culturally informed,' he thought.

"Get Ludwig and make arrangements to leave within the week."

Kiku bowed. "Yes, sir." Kiku turned and made his way to the door. He opened it halfway when the captain's voice stopped him.

"One more thing." Kiku faced Kirkland once more only this time his back was facing him. "Have you found anything about _her_?"

"Sorry, sir. No, we haven't," he replied with some empathy.

"Very well, then. Carry on." He left the room leaving Kirkland to walk alone in his mind once more.

...…...

Londonderry, July 15th, 1735

If one could lie on clouds, she would have done so. She would lie on those clouds and dipped her fingers into the sky to see it ripple.

"Amelia..." it called to her in a soft voice."Amelia..." it repeated a little louder this time. The girl remained in a daze. She had long wavy, dirty-blond hair that was kept up in a bun with loose strands falling gracefully on her face. "Amelia!" A woman's voice broke through her glass of fantasy.

Amelia shook her head. "Wha..." she said turning away from the second floor window of one of the guest rooms.

"Amelia, are you almost done?" her mother shouted.

Amelia quickly scampered through the room to tidy up what she needed to. "Almost!" she shouted back. She pulled the blankets over, plopped the pillows, and left a wrinkly bed. Then she tried to make the dresser appear more organized by slamming the drawers, leaving the mirror tilted. Amelia then rushed down the wooden steps out of breath with her hair falling out of a bun.

As she took off, she overheard her mother apologize for the inconvenience. "Done!" she said.

Her mother looked her over, slightly embarrassed by her daughter's state of appearance. "Very well. Um, Berwald, could you bring this man's luggage to his room?" she asked the intimidating Swede. Berwald nodded and placed the bigger suitcase on his shoulder and the other under his arm.

"Right this way, sir," he said as his feet sounded like they were crushing the floor with each step. If it wasn't for his cloak and hat, one would have noticed how the man turned a frightening pale color as his body began to shudder.

Once the man left, Amelia made an observation about him. "Was that man clacking his teeth?"

"Does it matter as long as he's paying?" her mother replied. Amelia shrugged in response, walking with her mother to the kitchen. It was after lunch so the room was not occupied by cooks or chefs. Grace faced her.

"Amelia, what is going on with you? I sent you upstairs half an hour ago and you come back down as if you are playing tag. Look at you," Grace tuck a loose hair behind Amelia's ear, "You're so like your father." She laughed.

Amelia had a slight grin as she listened to her mother's words. Her father was a crazy man who loved to laugh and get in trouble. Just like her. But then she looked to the hard floor. Her mother noticed.

"What's wrong, hon?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Grace took her hand. "Come on, you can tell me. It's why God put me here." She smiled.

Amelia gave a deep breath. "Alright, it's about Abigail."

"Yes, what about her?"

"She's engaged."

"That's wonderful!"

"No its not..."

Grace stared at her. "Why?"

"Because she's getting married once she's sixteen and leaving New Hampshire for Georgia."

"So she is moving. How old's the man?"

"Older than her! I don't want to marry an old man!"

Grace now understood. "I get it. You're worried that your father and I will force you into marriage."

"Yes! I'll be fifteen in a week and there are girls here younger than me already married. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a stranger. And don't even get me started on the wedding night!" Her mother started to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" she said. Amelia was aggravated with her mother's reaction and it showed on her face. "Amelia, we would never force you to do that. Especially your father. He'd probably do what he can to stop it."

"Really?"

"Trust me. There is no way your father is letting you out of his sight."

..…...

Alfred F. Jones was in his office at home. He had age slightly, now wearing glasses and having his hair show little signs of graying, but his mentality stayed young. He was dressed well when needed to but usually wore a plain shirt with overalls and boots. But today he had to put on a more business appearance, wearing his blue overcoat with gold buttons and black boots.

In front of him was a Danish man in his late thirties, early forties, dressed in black.

Alfred sighed. "I'm sorry; Mathias, but I cannot give you my daughter. You barely know her."

"Come on, Jones, we've known each other for years. I talked to Amelia all the time."

"Only when she serves your table. Other than that I don't believe you two interact."

"I see her work hard all the time. She's so obedient. She would be a great wife."

"So what you're saying is you don't want a wife," Alfred replied standing from his desk and moving in front Mr. Mathias Køhler, folding his arms, "You're just too cheap to hire a maid."

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying that we would make a good match. Look at me, I'm successful, I'm financially stable, Amelia will always be well taken care of and you'll always be able to see her. I failed to see your disapproval."

"That's because you're not a parent. And I also take my daughter's feelings into consideration. I don't think she'll like marrying a stranger. After all, do you have any idea how awkward that must be on the wedding night? I'm feeling gross just thinking about it."

Køhler was a little irritated with his friend. The two have worked together for years, how he could deny him this one request. He decided to press further. "Jones, be reasonable. Marriages like that happen all the time."

"And how do they usually turn out? Someone ends up being miserable and heartbroken and I'm not gonna let Amelia go through with that."

"Oh, be realistic!"

"I am! And understand this, she is only a child." Alfred turned away for a moment and approached the bookshelves on the left side of the room.

Køhler sat in the mahogany chair, aggravation starting to eat at him. "Her chest says otherwise," he remarked.

Almost as if a twig had snapped, Alfred felt anger pulse through him. He nearly pounced on Køhler, grabbing his black collars with such force it Mathias Køhler neck snapped back.

"Never talk about her like that. Get out of my office. And if I see you anywhere near the inn, my home, or Amelia, you will pay the price!" Alfred threatened.

Køhler, surprised at first, tried to grin and brush off the threat. "Don't be so hasty, Jones. Don't take it so serious—"

"Go away, now!" Alfred shoved him hard against the wood that it nearly tipped over. He released his grip and watch as Køhler clumsily made his way out of the office but paused midway opening the door. He looked back at Alfred.

"You'll regret this, Jones. Believe me." Køhler glared. With that final say, he slammed the door.

Alfred stood there for a few moments before finally walking to his chair. He slumped into it. Pulling back his glasses, he pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"Alfred jr., you put me through way too much," he said with a slight chuckle.

...

It had grown late on that same day. The sun melted as the stars were painted in the night sky by invisible gentle hands. The stars gave their heavenly glow as they smiled upon the small town. Inside the small homes, lamps and candles were lit giving each house a holy glow. Not one window sill was without light, except one.

Amelia was blocking the light of her lamp to gaze at the stars. She let her long hair fall to her back that was covered by a light, silky summer robe. A golden trinket danced against her chest that had a keyhole. She relaxed against the window sill easily as this was a nightly habit of hers. Then her attention was distracted by footsteps coming up the staircase but the culprit was unknown since her door was shut. Then voices began to take up residency in the hallways.

"Alfie, you're home late," she overheard her mother say.

"Yeah. I had an unexpected meeting with Mathias," her father replied.

"Oh, what did you talk about?" There was a pause. A pause was never a good sign, so Amelia crept to the door and leaned against it.

Alfred whispered, "Is Amelia in bed?"

"Yes," Grace whispered back.

"Mathias asked me for her hand today."

Grace gasped. "You told him 'No', right?"

"Of course. But he didn't take it well."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"He left me with a threat but it was empty. Now I guess I lost a business partner." He chuckled.

"Alfie," Grace punched him on his arm with Alfred's relieving an "Ow!"

"What? I did the right thing. And, man, you've got an arm!" Amelia smiled hearing her father's remark.

"But what are we going to do if he tries to come here?" Grace asked.

"Let's worry about that when he actually does something. Until then, let's just go to bed and not let Amelia find out." Then the voices vanished.

Amelia still sat at the door waiting to hear if there was anything else was being spoken. Nothing came. She then pushed herself away to absorb the information she overheard. Mr. Mathias Køhler asked for her hand? How was that possible? Why would he want anything to do with her? He was far richer than her father thus wouldn't gain much by marrying her. There really wasn't any proper reason for him to marry her, at least none she could think of. Hopefully, more suitors will not appear, she thought. Amelia then made her to her bed to say prayers.

She clasped her hands and kneeled. _Father God_, she prayed, _if I am destined to be wed, please send me a kind-hearted, loving, gentle man. Amen. _

With that, she went to the foot of her bed where her wooden chest with rose-carvings that was given to her as a baby and opened it to see the brocade that she held onto for so many years. It was the most beautiful thing she owned and maybe someday she would wear it. With that, she grabbed a blanket hidden beneath the brocade and went to bed hoping that her dreams would lead her back to the sky and maybe see her first glimpse of the ocean.

….

**Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review and favorite.**

**Sincerely ~Insanity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

….

Chapter 3: A Pirate of Aristocracy

_Ocean-Born Amelia_

Kirkland's crew waited on the deck for their captain to appear. After two days of sailing and preparation, it was time for the temporary absence of the captain. They docked at a hidden port in New Hampshire to not have suspicion arouse among the town a few miles down. A carriage had been sent to fetch Kirkland, Kiku, and Ludwig to bring them to their Austrian friend's loungings, courtesy of said friend.

Only a few moments passed when the captain made his way from his quarters to the deck. Needless to say, his mates noticed a transformation. His looks once rugged with whiskers and a goatee was shaven clean, giving no trace of having been occupied. His well-known ponytail was cut and in its place was a bland trim that had a messy look. Kirkland's captain's coat that was so iconic to his identity was replaced by a fiery red aristocrat's overcoat that was plastered beautifully with golden buttons and dark red cuffs at the sleeves with brown trousers on his legs. The boots were a shiny black and a handkerchief hung about his neck with a red jewel encrusted with gold. Kirkland held a neat triangular, dark red hat that held a white feather underneath his arm. With all his accessories and hair trimmings, he was made for royalty. It was almost otherworldly how well his appearance suited him.

Following Kirkland was Kiku and Ludwig. Kiku was dressed in western clothes. His dress was similar to Kirkland's except it was black and not as grand. A black vest was buttoned in the front with a black overcoat and a slight gold trim at the edges that gave him a slim appearance. His hair was in a low ponytail, a popular western hairstyle he despised. Ludwig on the other hand was of a larger build so his overcoat was of different material. He wore a green overcoat with a more military air; his brown trousers and black boots gave him a dignified look but still showed his stern appeal. The captain and his men were ready.

"Well, gentlemen," Kirkland began placing his hat on his head. "I believe now is when we part. I will be absent for only a few months. Until then, the Turk is in charge." Kirkland made his way to the Turk. "I trust you shall take care of ~Belinda~ well?"

"You needn't worry, Kirkland. Heck, I'll to double the loot before you get back," he bragged.

"I'll hold you to that." Kirkland smirked as he shook his comrade's hand.

He gave one final farewell to the rest of the crew that jested him with words like "Good riddance, ya bastard!", "Bring back some rum!", as well as "Bring back some of them classy ladies, too!" they laughed. After that, their captain disappeared off the boat with Kiku and Ludwig.

The men walked on the wooden deck hidden behind a wall of rocks and boulders. The deck ended at the wall. Then Ludwig pushed one of the boulders out of the way where an exit was revealed through cracked rocks. Kirkland and his men pushed themselves through the openings to find an empty dirt road with the next town being only ten miles.

"Do we wait here for the carriage?" Ludwig asked.

"It should come into view any moment," Kirkland responded.

That's when hooves noisily made their way on the dirt, kicking the brown powder into the air. The men watched as their transportation came into view provided by the good Austrian; and it was nothing short of aristocratic. It was dark purple with gold patterns matching a footman and coach driver dressed flamboyantly with prestige white wigs. The carriage was driven by four white horses held together by gold-colored reigns. It stopped in front of them. The footman jumped from the front to open the carriage door.

"Your wardrobe and clothes have already been prepared at the master's estate," the footman said.

"Very good. You have my thanks," Kirkland replied.

"We're really going to ride that?" Ludwig asked slightly embarrassed by the glamour.

"You know how your cousin is, he likes to be flashy," Kirkland replied. "It still amazes me how both of you come from the same family. Don't even get me started on your brother-"

"I get it." Ludwig gestured to the door.

Kirkland stepped inside, followed by Ludwig, then Kiku who had an awkward staring contest with the footman. "What? Have not seen Japanese man before?" he snapped in slight irritation. Entering the carriage, he mumbled. "Westerners."

...

The ride lasted until nightfall. They had been traveling since morning and the urge for the waves crashed against Kirkland's heart. The ocean, he believed, was the only place he belonged. It didn't let him worry about taxes, politics, or pointless wars. No, the ocean and wind carried freedom. Wherever freedom was, there was Kirkland, each incomplete without the other. If they were to separate, the natural order of the world would fall apart. Kirkland's mind wandered into his early years on the seas and the events that changed the course of his life. But only one event kept his mind occupied. Amelia.

Since that day, he had yet to see her once more. He knew her age had to be about fifteen years but that was all he knew. As the years passed he became more and more curious about the girl and set up a network of messages and spies to scout her out. A little over the edge to find a random girl he had little connection with, according to the opinion of the crew. However, Kirkland used the excuse of his necklace being held by her as an explanation for his actions. He sometimes wondered about her looks. Did she have dark or light hair? Were her eyes blue just as he predicted? Was she beautiful? It would be possible since memory reminded him of how gorgeous her mother was. Then again, the man he assumed was her father did look like a buffoon. Perhaps now that he was on land, he would have a better chance of finding her himself.

He was disturbed from his thinking when Kiku tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, we are here."

Kirkland jolted but pulled back the curtain of the carriage window to reveal the grandeur of a mansion fit for royalty. It held delicate features such as a front garden and gravel stone walkway along with the white of the palace with its roof tiles of about two stories and possibly twenty rooms from just counting the windows in the front.

"I see that your cousin likes to keep a low profile," Kirkland said.

"Shut up," was Ludwig's response.

"Do all rich westerners live like this?" asked Kiku.

"No, only dumbasses," answered Kirkland.

The men stepped out of the stagecoach as the footman held open the carriage door. They were escorted and greeted at the front doors by a butler.

"Welcome, sirs, to Master Edelstein's humble home," the butler greeted as the men entered.

"Humble isn't even close to this monster," Kirkland said sourly.

Kiku and Ludwig looked on in awe of their surroundings with gold chandeliers swung above their heads and the statues posed gracefully before them. Kirkland, though, paid no heed to any majestic display but instead inquired as to where their Austrian friend was to the butler.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" a self-important voice spoke. The men turned to see their host approached them from one of the curved staircases.

"Roderick, always a pleasure to see you," Kirkland said with a smile.

"And as always I am unfortunate in having you. Don't you know it is improper for someone to wear a hat in a person's home? Take it off now!" Roderick scoffed. Kirkland sighed in annoyance and took off his hat. Roderick then gave his attention to Ludwig. "Cousin, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

"About five years, I believe."

"Really? That long? I've barely noticed."

"Do you know how Gilbert is?"

"I see your brother from time to time in one of the towns I visit often. He hardly says anything to me. He only comes to me to complain. Since that hasn't happen in a while, I assume he's doing fine."

"I see," was the last thing Ludwig said before dropping the subject. Kirkland quickly intervened.

"I believe you met our companion Kiku Honda the last time we met."

"Oh yes, the ninja of the group or whatever you call yourself."

"Samurai..."

"Yes, yes, whatever," Roderick said waving his hand. Kiku rolled his eyes. The arrogance of some people.

"Now, I believe you wanted to talk to me about something, Kirkland."

"Yes, I did."

"Very well, all of you may follow me into my study to discuss such matters."

Roderick led the "gentlemen" to his private office which was towards the back of the mansion. As they walked, the servants bowed as their master moved passed them. The walls were decorated well with pictures of family members and paintings that depicted the Renaissance. The pictures finally led them to Roderick's study. Their host opened the wooden double doors to reveal a library with several seats and a wooden desk covered in cream papers splattered in ink.

"Well, gentlemen, you may take your seats now." They did as told of them and relaxed into the fine cushions. Roderick poured some alcohol he had stashed in a secret compartment of his desk and brought it over.

"So, from what I can understand from your letter, you need help finding someone?" Roderick asked passing out the drinks.

"Yes, a person of interest of me. A man named Bonnefoy is said to be living in Londonderry. He is under the guise of a nobleman," Kirkland answered.

"I see. Well, I've never heard of such a name. There are few Frenchmen here but they are of higher class so it is possible he could be living under a different name. Might I ask why you want to find him?"

"A score to settle, that's all."

Roderick wasn't surprise at all by the answer. Kirkland was the type of man who wanted to get even when someone wronged him, no matter the consequence.

"Very well, do whatever you want. I don't care as long as nothing affects me."

Kirkland grinned. "Very well, then."

"Good. Now," Roderick began as he crossed his arms, "most likely the townsfolk near here know about your arrival, despite how bland I tried to make your transportation appear."

In what world was that circus bland? Ludwig thought.

"Soon rumors will start and if you don't act fast, your reputation will be decided for you."

Kirkland scratched at his chin. "What do you suggest then?"

"Build connections. Say you are here for business purposes and wish to invest in some of the markets. You did bring money with you I assume?"

"Kiku?" Kirkland asked turning to his mate. Kiku nodded in reply.

"Yes, we do," the captain then answered.

"Good. Now, the best way to make yourself known, but discreet, is to go to social gatherings. That means parties, balls, luncheons, dinners, and church." He stared down at the three, emphasizing the last word. "I know you don't want to but it would look peculiar to many if a person does not attend. The last thing we want is people knowing you're a sinner."

Kirkland rolled his eyes. "Fine, as long as we sit in the back."

"That's fine." He replied keeping his face nonchalant.

"Alright, so how do I enter society as soon as possible?"

Roderick thought for a moment, placing a hand on his chin. Then he remembered something. "Well, you're in luck. A business friend of mine is throwing a party for his daughter in celebration of her fifteenth birthday. A majority of Londonderry will be there so you need to make a good impression. I suggest you befriend the host first, he enjoys socializing and he'll introduce you to everyone."

"Perfect. When's the party?" Kirkland asked, feeling a sense of excitement he had not felt in a while.

"The day after tomorrow. Until then, you should remain here. I do not want you to cause a ruckus so soon." A knock interrupted the group. "Come in!" Roderick answered.

A maid came in with her head bowed. In a calm voice she said, "The guest rooms are prepared."

"Thank you. You may leave." The maid bowed, and gently shut the door. "I suggest you three retire for the night," Roderick said standing as the others followed. The men then approached the door to make their exit.

"The party is definitely the day after tomorrow right?" Kirkland asked to double check.

"That's right. The twentieth of July," Roderick replied.

That stopped Kirkland. His face to turned white, swallowing the color in his cheeks. He recognized the date, it was too familiar to him. But it couldn't be, could it? He thought. The men watched as their fearless captain struggled without any understanding of why.

Kirkland struggled to speak. But when he did, his voice came off strong, unlike his appearance. "Was the girl born on that day?" He didn't want to jump to conclusions. Parties for birthdays are not always planned on the person's day of birth.

"I'm not sure, but I think so. Why?" Roderick asked.

"What's the girl's name?" he asked, brushing off the question.

Roderick was taken aback that Kirkland completely ignored his question to only ask another one. He found it annoying. "Does it matter? To be honest I'm terrible with names. I think it might be 'Emily' or something among those lines."

"Oh," was Kirkland's only reply. Even though his companions were curious as to why the name was important but no one had the courage to push further. So for the rest of the night they settled into their personal quarters. Kiku, Ludwig, and Roderick had begun to sleep while Kirkland was staring at his ceiling. He was washed over by something he couldn't understand. Sadness? Loneliness? Disappointment? He was too afraid of thinking more into it. Kirkland spent the rest of the night tossing and turning and continued that way until morning.

….

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Can't wait to post the next chapter!**

**Sincerley~ Insanity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love that you guys enjoy the story and that so many have read it. Just be sure to leave reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I put up the chapters! Enjoy!**

**...**

Morning had arrived in the town of Londonderry. It brought out the hotness of the day as well as the people. The townsmen there were moving about their way, greeting each other, asking about their families but mostly to share gossip. Gossip draws people together no matter their social standings because all rumors are legitimate to those who want to believe it. On this gossiping morning, the women were buzzed by news of a carriage bringing guests to the home of the well-known aristocrat Roderick Edelstein. One woman said that a maid from his household told her that there were five people in the carriage,and that they were relatives of the British monarchy. Another said that she heard from a reliable source that it was only two men and one of them was a prince from Austria, a relative of Mr. Edelstein, who was in search of a bride. According to one rumor, it was actually a few prostitutes disguising themselves as men in order for Mr. Edelstein to keep a clean image. Whatever the case, numerous women and some men were intrigued by the Austrian's visitors. It was known to many that the man prefered not to have people stay with him. Whoever they may be, surely Mr. Edelstein must hold them in high regard.

So many women were engrossed in this conversation be it in the shops or markets, there was one who let the gossip slip pass her without her knowing. Amelia found herself much too busy to immerse herself in such talk. She had to run down to the market to buy some last minute items for her mother. She scrambled from shop to shop as her hair slowly fell out of its bun. It soon became lopsided as she entered the third store. Thats when someone shouted at her.

"Bonjourno, my friend!" A light voice said. Amelia turned to see a girl with red-brown hair to her shoulders with a bandana to hold her hair back, wearing a dark green dress holding a broom.

Amelia smiled. "Hey, Felicianna! What's up?" The girl recently moved from Italy about two years before. Her parents opened a clothe shop in the town where they made enough to get by.

"I'm justa so excited for your party tomorrow. It's gonna be soooo fun! I have a dress and everything," she replied with big smile. "Do you know ifa Alice iz coming?"

"Yes, Mr. Edelstein was kind enough to give her the night off. I think he's coming as well."

"Si, that iz perfect! The more people the better!" Felicianna laughed. "Who else will be there?"

Amelia thought for a moment. "Let's see, I think Lili and her brother are coming, so is Berwald, Tino, Feliks, Toris, Edourd, Raivis, Lukas, Emil, and I think my father invited everyone in town."

"What about Monsieur de Lafayette?"

"Umm, I don't think so. He hasn't responded to the invitation."

"Too bad. Ah, he's so handsome! Too perfect to be real!"

"He's a pervert that's what he is," a new voice said. The girls turned to find their friend Alice walk in the shop. She moved from England with her family at a young age. She wore glasses with her hair in a sophisticated bun while wearing a brown dress. She was the oldest of the three friends, being 18 and still not married. It wasn't that unusual for a girl that age to not be engaged or married during this era, it just wasn't common. Her sisters were off and married by 16 and her parents fear that she may become an old maid. But the thought of that never seemed to bother Alice, at least on the outside.

"Hey, Alice! Are you on your way to Mr. Edelstein's house?" Amelia asked.

"No, he gave me and some of the part-time maids the day off until after tomorrow. I'm not sure why but I think it has something to do with his guests. I don't think he wants too many people around them yet."

Amelia was surprised at the news. Even she had heard of the man's distaste of companions residing with him. "Don't you always say that Mr. Edelstein refuses to have company at his house because he's afraid somone will break something?"

"Yes, but he's different with these people. He doesn't seem to mind them or he at least tolerates them."

"Really?" Felicianna asked. "Does that mean the rumors are true? Iz a prince staying with him or a group of a prostitutes?"

"I don't know where those idiotic women are getting these ideas from but none of them are true. I should know because I got a good look at them when I went to Mr. Edelstein's study to tell them the rooms were prepared."

"What did they look like?" Felicianna asked.

Alice thought for a moment. "There were three men. I think one was German because of his accent; very gruff looking like he could punch someone at any moment. The other was Japanese I believe, but I can't be sure since I've never seen one before. The third man is definitly English. He talks like one and he dresses like one. But he stood out the most to me."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I feel like he's hiding something."

"Alice, you're suspicious of every male that comes your way," Amelia laughed.

"I just go with what my instincts say. By the way Amelia, your hair looks atrocious. You are hopeless when it comes to keeping your hair up," Alice commented.

Amelia reached with her hands to find her bun. Touching it she felt a knot lopsided to her head. "Not again!" she cried as she pulled and tugged at her hair.

"Here sit down and let me try," Alice said pulling up a stool. Amelia obediantly sat down and patiently waited as her friend fixed her hair.

"Amelia, you shouldn't keep your hair up all the time. Your waves are so beautiful," Alice complimented using her fingers to organize the waves and curls of her friend's hair. Delicately, she placed each strand in its proper place, making sure it wouldn't fall out.

"Si, bella, you should wear your hair down for the party. You look so lovely," Felicianna agreed.

"Maybe I will. If I can find a dress-"

"What?!" Felicianna shouted, causing Amelia to scramble off her stool. Alice meanwhile lost her balance, grabbing the counter as she tried to support her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "You do not have a dress yet?!" she cried.

Trying to balance herself once more, Amelia pulled herself up using the stool and responded to her friend. "Yeah, I've been busy with planning and shopping it just slipped my mind. Besides, I can just pull something out of my closest."

"No, I will not allow it!" Felicianna declared. "Birthdays are special! How can you say 'pull out of closet'? It make-a no sense. That's it! You are not leaving until I make a dress."

Amelia tried to reject the offer by saying she had too much to do, but Alice instead took her friend's list and insisted that she would do the remaining errands. That way Amelia would have a dress and have her chores done on time. Amelia tried to convince her friends to do so otherwise but they refused to listen. Before she knew it, Alice was out the door and Felicianna had brought her best clothe with her scissors and needles. She ricocheted the measuring tape like a whip and had her friend stretch out her arms.

...

Kirkland was restless in his room. He had tossed and turned all night as a thousand thoughts crawled through in and out of his ear. He was consumed with finding Bonnefoy and managing his disappointment about Amelia. One was a devil, the other he hardly knew. He hated being trapped inside. Stupid Austrian. Stupid rules. Stupid ceiling. The room was eating him and all he could do was wait for the party and frett over Amelia.

"Perhaps its better that you don't find her," he said to himself in a tired voice. "She's probably left better in the imagination than reality. Besides, if she was here, she probably turn out to be a rotten brat with a mole or two," he joked with himself. Yet, he couldn't stop remembering the day he looked into her eyes and how he was reminded of the ocean.

But he couldn't think on that now. He came for Bonnefoy. The man who betrayed him. The man who blackened his heart. The man he swore to take revenge upon. He couldn't let a girl distract him for what he came here for. "Besides," he said to himself, "What would I even say to her?" What could he say to her? That he nearly killed everyone the day she was born. That he was a scoundral that wanted to have a friendly conversation. Or maybe that he's been trying to find her for the last fifteen years like a stalker. Just thinking about it tightened his chest. Tightened at the thought of being rejected by her.

Kirkland sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You're losing your sanity, Kirkland. You don't even know her yet you fear her unwelcoming you. And now you're talking to yourself." He groaned to himself.

"Sir! Sir!" he heard a voice say. Kirkland looked around and saw no one. "Captain!" a different voice shouted. "Great!" he jeered. "Now I'm hearing voices, too!" Kirkland slammed back into his sheets.

"Sir!" Kiku said through the door. "Its us. Its nearly three in the afternoon and you have yet to eat. You bored, right? You always eat when bored!"

Ludwig then said. "He nearly ate your hand once, right?"

"Yeah, big mistake on my part. I was holding apple in hand." Kiku shivered. "Anyways, Captain, you should come downstairs. Mr. Edelstein has a late brunch prepared for you and you have an appointment for fitting."

"Fitting?" Kirkland question.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Edelstein had recommended it." Kirkland paused. Had the stuffy Austrian paid someone to tailor new clothes? "Mr. Edelstein said that some of your clothes need to be mended. He doesn't want you to waste money on anything new." And like that, Roderick was back to the bottom of his list.

"Go away! I want to be alone."

"Captain," Ludwig intervened, "We need to have a plan in case Bonnefoy is at the party."

Suddenly from Kiku and Ludwig's side of the door, there was absolute silence from their captain. For a moment, they thought he died. But then _bam! _the door flew open with a determined Englishman, half-dressed and fired up.

"That's right! I can't just lie down. I need to focus on Bonnefoy, finding him, taking him out. He's so close to my grasp, I can't let him slip away so easily. Alright then, let's head downstairs." Kirkland and his new-found optimism began to march toward the stairs, ignoring the breeze between his legs.

"Captain, you forgot your pants," Ludwig said.

**What? Like you don't forget to wear pants? Liarface. Please review!**

**Sincerely~Insanity**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. Please review.**

...

Chapter 5: What He's been Wanting

_Ocean-Born Amelia_

The day finally arrived. The town was abuzzed with excitement as the hour drew closer and closer. The ladies did their best in preparing their evening wear while the gentlemen were fantasizing about the rum. No one doubted that this was going to be a party no one would forget. It was not a wonder then that rumours had begun once more.

Rumour had it that Roderick Edelstein, the nobleman who never associated himself with parties such as these, would be in attendence. However, he would not attend alone. Gossip claimed that his mysterious guests would join him as well. As the dark night seemed to haunt the orange sun, the girls giggled and fancied themselves imaginary gentlemen riding along with Mr. Edelstein in a carriage of gold with fine white horses, and asking one of them for a dance. Though the girls dreamed of being whisked away by a prince, it was not to be. The guests that the Austrian would be bringing were the kind you arrest, not dance with. One nobleman, one captain, two pirates. Nothing more.

The crowds gathered at the inn that Mr. and Mrs. Jones ran. The inside was decorated in blue ribbon running across the wooden banister on the second floor and above it was a grand cadelabra with white wax candles in three sections. The tables were moved either to the side of the room or moved outside in the back. The back had a wooden dancefloor with candles inside lanterns glowing the scene. Refreshments and foods remained inside by the tavern area while one wall was occupied by a band. Another band was reserved for the backyard in case the party moved. Within the first half-hour, nearly half the town arrived. The other half joined only moments later. Everyone packed the foyer leaving many outside looking in through the double doors to see if anything was happening yet.

Then, after only a few minutes, a man with blond hair and glasses wearing a dark blue jacket stood on the bar table holding a brand of champagne in his hand and a glass in another.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man yelled out haughtily. The guests turned their attention at the bar. "Are you ready for a good time?" The crowd responded with excitement. "Then let the festivities begin!" The man undid the cork of the bottle with its contents exploding out of it. The crowd jeeted once more and began moving to various areas of the inn, even moving to the back.

"Alfred, get down from there, now!" A woman's voice cried out. The man with the drink looked down to see his wife with a look. He slowly got down.

"Aw, Grace, I just wanted to get everyone riled up," he said. Grace, whose curls were hidden in an intricate bun wearing a dark green dress that brought out her eyes, took her husband's bottle and glass.

"Then why don't you greet them instead," she replied. Alfred did just that as he put on his biggest smile and began welcoming people.

The carraige came into view a few minutes after the other guests' arrival. The aristocrat was thankful he had not yet been notice. He wore a dark purple coat with his hair slicked back and his glasses firmly in place. The coat had intricate patterns of gold with an ascot held down by a gold button. He looked outside the carraige window by pulling back the curtain. He could hear a man shouting in the distance with a crowd surrounding the entrance, cheering. Roderick took a deep breath when he faced the three men.

"Alright," he began, "Do not do anything stupid. As soon as we get inside, we'll greet the host. Kirkland, be polite as you are able to. I know you lack in manners."

"In case you are forgetting, I impersonate royalty all the time," Kirkland replied. He had on a dark red coat with intricate designs that made a gentleman-ly impression. His hair was slick back with a few strands hanging on one side of his face. Neatly shaven and freshly bathed, his appearance was quite handsome.

Roderick rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever. Just none of you embaress me. I have a reputation to uphold." He exited out of the carraige followed by his secret band of pirates. Ludwig was neat in his appearance and on a fresh new green coat and pants. His hair was also slicked back as usual. Kiku kept his long hair in a ponytail. He wore a black coat with thin silver linings at the edges.

The gentlemen made through the entrance ad the crowd began to spread and thin to various areas. Kirkland noticed a blond man with greying hair and glasses, laughing and greeting with guests. He assumed that he was the host. For some reason, the man seemed familiar to Kirkland, like a face he may have passed once.

The man with glasses looked over at them with a big grin on his face. He raced over to greet them. "Roderick, my man, how are you? Glad you could make it!" He slapped the back of the nobleman's shoulder which nearly caused him to tip. The room stared at the men as soon as Roderick's name was heard.

"Of course, Alfred. After all we do have a history." He tried to steady himself. "May I introduce you to my friend, Arnold Montgomery."

Smiling politely, he shook Alfred's hand. "These are my companions," Kirkland continued, "Ludwig van Beethoven and Kiku Toyota."

Alfred replied, "Nice to meet you both, though I've never seen an Asian before." He laughed. Kiku rolled his eyes. Then a gorgeous woman dressed in green approached them. "This is my wife, Grace."

Grace curtsied before them. "I'm pleased to meet you and its always a pleasure to have you in our home, Mr. Edelstein."

"I am honored to be in your home."

Grace smiled and turn her attention back to her husband. "Alfred, have you seen your daughter?"

"No, I haven't. I assumed she was with her friends. Roderick, you haven't met my daughter, have you?"

"No, not formally."

"Then I shall ask for her." Alfred turned around to see the floor occupied by dancing couples. There he spotted someone. "Ah, there she is. Darling, please come over here!" he shouted. A girl with long wavy blonde hair with half of it pulled back by blue ribbon made her way to the group.  
Her long blue dress scuffled against the floor, which went so well with her eyes. Those eyes, it couldn't be?

"Yes, father?" The girl asked. Kirkland drank in the girl before him. Her cheeks were a blushing pink bud, her lips a soft cherry, her hair was wheat basking in the sun, but it was her eyes that drew him in. Kirkland's heart began to pound slowly, steadily. Her eyes were the ocean.

"I would like you to meet one my friends, Roderick Edelstein and his companions. Roderick, guests, this is my daughter, Amelia."

Breath vanished from his body. Kirkland tried to question himself. How could this be? Was she fifteen? Yes. Is July 20th really her birthday? Yes. Is her name Amelia? Yes. Were her eyes like the ocean just as he predicted? Terribly, yes. After so many years of wondering, she was standing before him, a familiar stranger. He knowing her and her not knowing him.

"Its an honor to meet you Mr. Edelstein." She curtsied.

"I am glad to meet you as well. These are my guests, Ludwig van Beethoven, Kiku Toyota, and-"

"Arnold Montgomery," Kirkland interupted, bowing as he took her hand. "But I would prefer you call me 'Arthur'." Amelia slightly blushed, he noticed. Her cheeks were tinted a bright hue as he stood straight. "It would be my greatest pleasure if I could have you for the next dance."

Amelia who was in a short trance, quickly responded. "Y-yes. Of course." He gently took her hand and led her to the dancefloor.

Alfred and Grace thought nothing much of the exchange between Amelia and Mr. Montgomery. It was common that men would ask their daughter to dance with them; it was that she had said yes that surprised them. As for Roderick, Ludwig, and Kiku, what flaberghasted them was he asked Amelia to call him "Arthur."

"I like that guy! But I'm surprise Amelia's dancing with him," Alfred said.

"Why is that?" Roderick asked.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "She willingly agreed to dance with him. She always turns them down."

The ladies and their partners took their positions, facing each other. The music began. The first steps were taken. Everything started to play out.

"You're a very good dancer," Kirkland complimented.

Amelia blushed. "I'm not that good. I'm afraid I have two left feet."

"Well, fortunately for you, I have two right feet. So," he replied spinning Amelia into his chest, "you can borrow one of mine."

Amelia blushed. "Wow, that's a good pick-up line." Now Kirkland blushed. "I mean don't get me wrong, I am impressed. Its just that if you really want a girl to like you, don't use such phrases." She smiled. The waltz continued.

Kirkland was surprised by Amelia's words. He had never heard of a woman, let alone a girl, out-rightly call a man out on a flirt then correct him.

"I know I'm different from other girls. Most of them probably would have gone along with you," Amelia said as if she knew what he was thinking. "But you should know something about me, Mr. Montgomery," she continued, "Easy lines and wit do not work on me." They came together and the music ended. Amelia curtsied before the stunned pirate, leaving him behind while taking his breath with her.

He stood still in the middle of the dancefloor watching her back retreat into the crowd. The band began to prepare for the next song when he felt his arm being tugged. He turned to see it was Ludwig.

"Sir, are you okay?" Ludwig asked escorting him off the floor.

"Yes, I should be." He didn't how else to respond. Kirkland felt a slight twinge staring at her form. After all this time, he finally saw her again. He knows what she looks like now, her lifestyle, and her family. He should have been satisfied, content even. Kirkland kept watch on her even though she refused to turn, discussing something with a few guests. He ached for her to face his direction, to see her eyes. After a few moments, Amelia turned around only to meet his gaze. Slowly, she smiled at him, a very genuine one. It was the most heavenly thing he had ever seen. In that moment, seeing her smile, Kirkland came to a devastating truth...He would never be satisfied.

...

**Yes, they finally meet! **

**Sincerely~Insanity**


End file.
